Kölcsön DVD visszajár
by LanaAngels
Summary: Egy nap Juvia megkérdezi Grayt, hogy nincs-e kedve elmenni vele az új Videotékába, de Gray egy múltbéli esemény miatt többé nem teheti be a lábát az üzletbe. Olvasd el, hogy kiderítsd, mi az! [Gumball-Paródia/Fordítás]


_**Minden jog Hiro Mashimáé, a Gumball csodálatos világa készítőjéé és Johanna Longé, aki az eredeti paródiát írta.**_

* * *

 **Kölcsön DVD visszajár**

Egy átlagos nap volt ez a Fairy Tail máguscéhben.

Gray Fullbuster békésen evett az egyik asztalnál, amikor hűséges csodálója, Juvia megközelítette.

\- Gray-sama! Juvia azt szeretné tudni, hogy nem akarsz-e eljönni abba az új Lézer Videó helyre, ami egy hete nyílt meg Juviával. – kérdezte Juvia félénken.

\- Lézer Videó?! Oda nem mehetek! Mi van, ha még emlékeznek rám? – mondta Gray.

\- Emlékeznek Gray-samára? – kérdezte Juvia.

\- Ez egy hosszú történet… - mondta Gray.

\- Juvia nem bánja. Juvia imádna egy sztorit hallani Gray-samától. – mondta Juvia.

\- Rendben. Nyolc évvel ezelőtt történt, amikor még Lyonnal tanultam Urtól. – kezdte Gray.

* * *

A tizenegy éves Gray a kanapén ült és lustálkodva nézte a TV-t.

Aztán a mestere, Ur átsétált a kanapé előtt a bejárati ajtóhoz.

\- Gray, ne felejtsd el ma visszavinni a DVD-t, mert megbüntetnek. – mondta.

\- Nem vinnéd te vissza? Neked van mágikus négykerekűd. – válaszolta Gray.

\- Nem én néztem meg 72-szer a „Vasúti aligátorok"-at. – mondta Ur.

\- De gyakorlatilag _te_ kölcsönözted ki a _saját_ pénzeden. – mondta Gray vigyorogva.

\- Amit azért kerestem, hogy enni adjak _nektek,_ hálátlan tanítványaimnak. – mondta Ur, és elég idegesnek tűnt.

\- _Te_ akartál hálátlan tanítványokat befogadni. – mondta Gray.

Ezután Ur morgott egyet, és az öklével akkorát csapott a falba, hogy minden vakolat leesett körülötte.

\- Semmi gond, Ur, visszaviszem. – mondta Gray rémülten.

\- Nagyon kedves tőled, kicsim, és ne felejts el ruhát felvenni. Szia! – mondta Ur, majd elment.

Mikor Gray lenézett, és észrevette, hogy egy szál alsónadrágban van.

Sóhajtva bement a konyhába, ahol a tanítványtársa, Lyon egy pizzát szeletelt fel.

\- Lyon, láttad valahol azt a DVD-t, amit- LYON! MIT CSINÁLSZ TE OTT?! – kiáltott rá Gray.

\- Használom a pizzavágót. – mondta a tizenegy éves Lyon, amint vágott magának egy szeletet…

…a DVD-vel.

\- Az nem pizzavágó, hanem DVD! Add már ide! – kiáltotta Gray kivéve a most már sajtos DVD-t Lyon kezéből.

\- Öregem, ezekkel nagyon óvatosan kell bánni! – mondta Gray, majd megfogott egy szivacsot a mosogatóból, és elkezdte megtisztítani a DVD-t.

\- A legkisebb karcolás, és _örökre_ tönkrevágtad. – folytatta Gray.

\- Öö… Gray… - mondta Lyon.

\- Még mit nem! Elegem van a rendetlenségből, Lyon. Ez a lemez lézertechnológiát használ. Tisztelettel kell bánnod vele! – vágott közbe Gray.

\- A szivacs rossz felét használod. – mondta Lyon.

Gray lenézett, és észrevette, hogy valóban a szivacs dörzsölős felét használja, hogy letörölje a DVD-t, ami most már teljesen össze volt karcolva.

A fiú sikított egyet, és önkéntelenül eldobta a DVD-t. A mosogatóban landolt, egy kis ideig körbe-körbegurult, majd leesett a lefolyóba, és elpusztította a konyhamalac.

\- Neeee! Neee! Most mit csináljunk?! – ordítozott Gray, amint a DVD megmaradt darabkái záporoztak rájuk.

\- Vállaljuk a következményeket, és megmondjuk Urnak? – kérdezte Lyon.

Gray gyorsan magához tért.

\- Ne butáskodj! Van egy sokkal jobb ötletem. – mondta.

* * *

A két fiú a Lézer Videó Kölcsönző előtt álltak. Gray egy jégből készül lemezt tett egy DVD tokba.

\- Tessék! Az alkotómágia szépsége, és senki se veszi észre. – mondta Gray.

\- Tényleg? Szerintem elég nyilvánvaló. – mondta Lyon.

\- Mondod te. Már három hete, hogy elhagytam a nadrágomat, és még senkinek se tűnt fel. – mondta Gray bedobva a DVD-t a postaládába.

\- De mindenkinek feltűnt a járásod. – mondta Lyon.

\- Tényleg?

\- Mintha szkafanderben mentél volna a mosdóba.

* * *

Gray ismét a csatornák közt lapozgatott a TV-ben, amikor Lyon váratlanul odarohant hozzá aggódó arckifejezéssel és egy levéllel a kezében.

\- Levél jött a Lézer Videotékától! – mondta Lyon.

\- Na és? Tedd a többi közé! – mondta Gray közömbösen a kanapé alatt gondosan elrejtett levélkupacra mutatva.

\- Nem! Ez piros levél, vagyis sürgős. – mondta Lyon.

\- A boríték piros vagy az írás? – kérdezte Gray. Lyon ránézett a kezében lévő borítékra.

\- Piros írás piros borítékon. Mi tagadás, jó nehéz elolvasni. – válaszolta, majd kinyitotta, és elolvasta levelet, ami szintén piros volt.

\- Azt írták, hogy fizessünk 25 ékkövet a DVD-ért. – mondta.

\- Áá! Most mit csináljuk? – kérdezte Gray.

\- Vállaljuk a következményeket, és megmondjuk Urnak? – kérdezte Lyon.

\- Ne-ne-ne-ne-nem, adj egy kis időt, hogy gondolkodjak! – mondta Gray.

* * *

Gray és Lyon most kinn ültek egy élelmiszerbolt előtt aprót koldulva egy kalapba, amit jégből csináltak.

\- Két nap kellett ahhoz, hogy _ezt_ kitaláld? – kérdezte Lyon.

\- Ne nyafogj, inkább koldulj! Egyébként mennyink van? – válaszolta Gray.

\- Úgy három ékkő. – mondta Lyon a kalapban kotorászva.

\- Remek! Még 22 ékkő, és kifizetjük a DVD-t. Most csípj belém! Többet kapunk, ha sírok. – mondta Gray. Lyon engedelmeskedett, és megcsípte Grayt, mire a fiú kikönnyezett. Eközben egy csöves, aki szintén koldult mellettük elképedve bámult kettejükre.

\- Azért vagytok az utcán, hogy kifizessétek a bírságot egy DVD után? – kérdezte a csöves.

\- Igen, tudom, tiszta őrület, mi? Senki se érti meg, milyen nehéz élet a miénk. – mondta Gray.

A csöves nem mondott semmit, egyszerűen kicserélte a kalapokat.

\- Hé! – kiáltott rá Gray, majd a jégkalapjukért nyúlt, de a csöves rámorgott. Megint a kalapért nyúlt, mire a csöves megint rámorgott.

Aztán Lyon elkezdett beatboxolni, Gray pedig ritmusra oda-vissza húzogatta a kezét, amitől a csöves morgásai Lyon ritmusával egy lenyűgöző dallamot alkotott.

Egy öregember haladt el mellettük, és beledobott egy ékkövet a jégkalapba.

\- Hurrá! – kiáltotta a két jégmágus, de a csöves kivette a pénzt a kalapból, és bement a mögöttük lévő üzletbe.

\- Ez ellopta a pénzünket! – mondta Lyon. Gray csak sóhajtott egyet.

\- Hát, Lyon. Néha rá kell ébrednünk, hogy van, aki nálunk szerencsétlenebb sorsú, és neki nagyobb szüksége van a pénzre. – mondta Gray.

\- Huhúú! – hallatszódott a csöves kiáltása a boltból, majd kirohant egy vigyorral az arcán.

\- Nyertem! Vettem egy a kaparós sorsjegyet a pénzeteken, és milliomos lettem! – kiáltotta a csöves.

\- Nagyszerű! Szóval visszakaphatjuk a négy ékkövünket? – kérdezte Gray.

\- Bocsánat, fiúk, nincs nálam apró. – mondta a csöves, és elsétált a kabátjában csilingelő ékkövekkel.

Gray sóhajtott.

* * *

Ismét otthon Lyon az üzenetrögzítőt hallgatta.

„ _Önnek nyolc új üzenete van."_

„ _Jó napot, Lézer Videotéka-"_

Lyon átugrotta az üzenetet.

„ _Üdvözlöm, Lézer Videotéka-"_

Lyon átugrotta az üzenetet.

„ _Vissza kell hozniuk-"_

Lyon átugrotta az üzenetet.

„ _Vissza-"_

Ugrás.

„ _Hozniuk-"_

Ugrás.

„ _A filmet-"_

Ugrás.

„ _Az üzletbe-"_

Ugrás.

„ _Hahaha, tudtam, hogy átugorják az üzeneteimet."_

\- Gray, azt hiszem, munkát kell keresnünk. – mondta Lyon.

Gray épp az újságot nézte át.

\- Tudsz főzni? – kérdezte Gray.

\- Nem. – válaszolta Lyon.

\- Tudsz vezetni? – kérdezte Gray.

\- Nem. – válaszolta Lyon.

\- Tudsz kínaiul?

\- Wǒ kěyǐ dú, dàn wǒ bùnéng shuō chūlái. (Fordítás: Nem.)

\- Inspiráló vezetője tudsz lenni egy csapatnak, amely bel- és külföldi piacokat lát el? – kérdezte Gray. Lyon ezen elgondolkodott egy percig.

\- Nem. – válaszolta.

\- Várj, ehhez mit szólsz? „Keresünk képesítés nélküli személyt a kozmetikai iparba kísérleti alany munkakörbe." – kérdezte Gray a szóban forgó cikkre mutatva.

\- Ez mit jelent? – kérdezte Lyon.

\- Kifestenek minket, hogy lássák, jól áll-e. – magyarázta Gray. Lyon levegőhöz kapott.

\- Olyan, mint a modellkedés? – kérdezte Lyon valami különös oknál fogva nagyon izgatottan.

\- Aha.

\- Mindig is úgy gondoltam, hogy jó modell lennék. – mondta Lyon elszállva magától.

\- Miből gondolod? – kérdezte Gray.

\- Az arccsontom miatt. – mondta Lyon.

\- Van odabent csontod? – kérdezte Gray, majd a kezét lassan Lyon arcához nyomta. Az egész ökle besüllyedt az arcába, mire elérte a csontot.

\- Aha, tényleg van! – mondta Gray.

* * *

A két fiú most a kozmetika épületében voltak, és néhány kérdésre válaszoltak a dolgozónak.

\- Vagytok már 18 évesek? – kérdezte a nő annak ellenére, hogy egyértelműen nincsenek.

\- Az megfelel, ha voltam már 8 és 10 éves? – kérdezte Gray. A nő sóhajtott.

\- Gondolom, igen. Lépjetek be a sminkfülkébe! – mondta.

\- _Üljön nyugodtan, nézzen a piros pontra, és csücsörítsen!_ – mondta a gép.

A fiúk így tettek.

Azután a gép sminket nyomott az arcukba. Lyonnál ez még egész jól ment, de Graynek túl sok volt, és üvöltve leesett a padlóra.

Mikor végeztek, Lyon kilépett a fülkéből, és megnézte magát a tükörben.

\- Hé, nem is rossz! Szép vagyok~ - mondta a sminkkel fedett arcát csodálva, majd megfordult, és felsikított, mikor meglátta Grayt.

Gray arca nagyon csúnyán feldagadt, a smink pedig kaotikusan mindenfelé szétfolyt. A nyáladzó nyelve erőtlenül lógott ki a dagadt ajkai közül.

\- ÁÁ, mi történt veled? – kérdezte Lyon.

\- Assziszem allergiász vagyok. – válaszolta Gray, és visszaszívott egy kis nyála.

\- Hogy lehet, hogy ilyen szép vagy? – kérdezte, majd megint visszaszívta a nyálát.

\- Nem tudom, talán azért, mert az én bőröm… Tökéletes! – mondta Lyon kiélvezve a pillanatot, hogy hencegjen a külső adottságaival. Emlékezzünk, hogy jelenleg női sminket visel!

\- Assziszem, jobb ha lemoszom. – mondta Gray, majd felkapott egy nedves kendőt, és megtörölte az arcát, amitől a smink még jobban elkenődött.

Valamint valahogy sikerült eltorzítania az arcát is, így a szeme a föld felé nézett.

\- Midörtént? – kérdezte. - Miért bámulom a padlót?

A nő korábbról visszajött.

\- Jól van, fiúk! Hogy sikerült a teszt? ÁÁÁÁ! – sikított fel, mikor meglátta Gray szörnyen eltorzult arcát.

* * *

\- El se hiszem, hogy csak öt dollárt adott! Többe került hazafelé a busz. – mondta Gray, a bejárati ajtóhoz vánszorogva.

Megpróbálta kinyitni az ajtót, de valami eltorlaszolta. Nagy nehezen sikerült kinyitnia, és egy hatalmas kupac levéllel találta szembe magát.

\- Ha? Na, ne! Még több levél a Video TK-tól. Nyakig ülünk a pácban. El kell dugnunk, mielőtt Ur hazaér! – mondta Gray aggódvda.

A telefon hirtelen csörgött, Gray pedig felvette.

\- Igen? – válaszolt Gray.

Ur volt az.

\- Kicsim, valami baj van? Jelzett az sensei megérzésem. Érzem, hogy baj van. – kérdezte majdnem teljesen érzelemmentesen.

\- Baj? – kérdezte Gray idegesen nevetve. - Dehogy, minden tökéletes. Szia! – mondta gyorsan.

\- Most hazudsz? – kérdezte Ur ismét unottan. Gray megint idegesen nevetett.

\- Ugyan, dehogy! – mondta.

\- Értem, hazudsz. Azonnal megyek. – mondta Ur, majd letette.

Gray szemei tágra nyíltak, ahogy lerakta a kagylót.

\- Ur hazafelé tart. Most. – mondta.

\- Mit csináljunk? Mondjuk meg az igazat, és vállaljuk a következményeket? – kérdezte Lyon.

\- Mi ütött beléd, hogy folyton őszinte akarsz lenni? - fakadt ki Gray.

\- Nem, kell egy példány a Vasúti aligátorokból. Tudom már! Le fogom tölteni. – mondta Gray, mire Lyon elszörnyülködött.

\- GRAY! Nem lopnál négykerekűt, nem lopnál női pénztárcát, nem lopnál mobiltelefont, a kalózmásolat LOPÁS! – kiáltotta Lyon.

\- Tudom, és nagyon sajnálom. – mondta Gray szégyenében lehajtva a fejét.

\- Egyébként van egy jobb ötletem. – mondta Lyon vigyorogva.

\- Buta, kétségbeesett és aligha húz ki minket a pácból? – kérdezte Gray nagyon gyorsan.

\- Igen! – válaszolta Lyon legalább olyan gyorsan.

\- Ráadásul nagyon ciki?

\- Csak ha elszúrjuk.

\- Valószínű, hogy elszúrjuk?

\- Lehetséges.

\- El tudtad volna mondani, mialatt feltettem ezeket a kérdéseket?

\- Egész biztos.

\- Akkor nekifogunk?

\- Jobban tennénk.

* * *

Ur mágikus négykerekűje beparkolt a ház elé.

Szigorú tekintettel elhaladt a postaláda mellett, majd hirtelen megállt.

Aztán leguggolt, és szimatolt a levegőben, mint egy véreb, aki szagot keres. A nyom egyenesen a postaládához vezette. Mikor kinyitotta, számtalan levél zuhant a lába elé. Mikor felvett egyet, és elolvasta, az arca dühvel telt meg.

\- Pont ezt éreztem! Most ellátom a bajotokat! – kiáltotta.

Gray és Lyon felriadt, már épp a DVD-t tették a tokjába.

\- El kell jutnunk a Videotékáig, mielőtt Ur szétrúgná a fenekünket! – mondta Gray, majd a két fiú kirohant a hátsó ajtón a kerítés felé. Ur pont ekkor rontott be az ajtón.

\- Most éppen mit követtetek el? – kiáltotta. A kettő rémülettel telt el.

\- Egy tapodtat se! – kiáltotta feléjük rohanva.

\- Siess! – mondta Gray, ahogy átmásztak a fakerítésen.

\- Mégis hová mentek? – ordított utánuk Ur, és könnyedén átugrott a kerítésen.

\- Ne merjetek elfutni előlem! – kiáltotta a nyomukban.

Ahogy a fiúk átfutottak valaki udvarán, fellöktek egy napernyőt, egy grillsütőt, egy asztalt és egy fűnyírót.

Ahogy Ur követte őket, felugrott az ernyőre, majd leugrott egy szaltóval, elhajlott az asztal sarkától, a grillsütőt gördeszkaként használva átrepült a levegőben, legurult a székről, és tökéletesen ért földet a lábán.

\- Azta! – sóhajtotta a két fiú a mesterük akrobatikáját figyelve, majd átugrottak egy újabb kerítésen egy udvari medencébe. Átugrottak egy napozó férfin, aki egy gumimatracon lebegett, és kisodorták a medence szélére, majd egy újabb kerítésen távoztak. Ur szorosan a nyomukban volt átugorva a férfi feleségének fején.

Ahogy a fiúk átugrottak, egy trambulinon értek földet csökkentve az esést.

Ur máris ott volt mellettük üvöltve, akár egy tigris.

A fiúk sikítottak, és leugrottak a trambulinról maguk felé húzva, amitől Ur arccal a földre hullott.

A fiúk megálltak, hogy megnézzék a mesterüket.

\- Ur? Jól vagy? – kérdezte Gray.

\- Ellátom a… - mondta Ur, de a fű elnyomta a hangját.

\- Mit mondtál? – kérdezte Gray reménykedve.

\- Ellátom a bajotokat! – kiáltotta Ur most már felemelt fejjel.

A fiúk sikítottak, és tovább menekültek.

Átugrottak egy újabb kerítésen, ám most szemtől-szembe kerültek egy nagy, dühös kutyával, akit egy kötél tartott vissza. Óvatosan, a kerítéshez simulva elsétáltak, a szemük sarkából figyelve, amint a kutya szüntelenül ugatott rájuk. Gray észrevette, hogy a szög, ami a kutya kötelét tartja, ki fog jönni a földből.

\- Gyorsan! – mondta, és kiugrottak egy lyukon a kerítésen.

Ur ekkor ugrott át a kerítésen magára terelve a kutya figyelmét pont, mikor a szög kiesett.

A fiúk lefagytak, mikor hallották Ur sikolyát.

\- Gray! Segítenünk kell neki! – mondta Lyon.

\- Nem is tudom, talán nem esik baja… - mondta Gray idegesen nevetve.

\- GRAY FULLBUSTER! Egy szörnyeteg rátámadt a tanárunkra! Vállaljuk a következményeket, és _segítsünk rajta_! – vitatkozott Lyon.

\- Igen, bo-bocsáss meg, igazad van. – mondta Gray elnézést kérve, ám ekkor az ugatás megszűnt.

\- Egy pillanat! Mi ez a nagy csend? – kérdezte.

Egy idegölő pillanatig a kerítést bámulták.

Aztán Ur hirtelen áttört a kerítésen, a kutyán lovagolva.

Gray és Lyon sikított egyet, majd ismét futottak az életükért kerítésről kerítésre ugorva, míg Ur és a kutya szimplán áttört rajtuk.

\- Álljatok meg! – kiáltotta Ur.

Gray és Lyon meg is állt, és kettéváltak, de Ur nem állt meg akkor sem, mikor már túlhaladt rajtuk. Tovább pusztították a kerítéseket, míg végül egy téglafalba nem ütköztek, ezzel Ur és a kutya is elvesztette az eszméletét.

A két fiú egy pillanatig nézte őt, majd elfutottak.

* * *

A két fiú berontott a Lézer Video üzletébe, teljesen kimerülten a kergetőzéstől.

\- Elég a levelekből! Elég a levelekből! – lihegte Gray.

A boltos felnézett az újságból.

\- Áh, a jégmágusok! Épp ideje, hogy eljöttek! Ugye elhozták a pénzemet? – mondta vigyorogva.

\- Még annál is jobbat hoztunk, Larry. – mondta Gray elolvasva a névtáblát. - Nálunk van a DVD.

Odaadták Larrynek a DVD-t.

\- Nem baj, ha ellenőrzöm, hogy valódi-e, ugye? Legutóbb egy darab jég volt. – mondta Larry.

\- Csak tessék! – mondta Gray.

Ő és Lyon kacsintottak egymásra, ahogy Larry betöltötte a DVD-t a lejátszóba, a pult szélén ülve.

A képernyőn megjelent egy egyértelműen házi készítésű verziója a filmnek.

* * *

 _\- Dada dada! Vasúti aligátorok! – mondta Gray egy jégből készült táblát tartva, amire a film címe volt írva filctollal._

 _\- Jaj, ne! Aligátorok vannak a vonaton. – mondta Lyon egy hóból és jégből készült bajuszt viselve, és a háttérben lévő aligátorra mutatott (ami egy nagy jégtömb volt egy vonatos képpel rajta)._

 _Lyon dinamikus jégmágiája miatt az aligátor valóban mozgott, és nagyon hasonlított egy igazira._

 _Ha nem lett volna nyilvánvaló, hogy jégből van._

 _Aztán Lyon tettetni kezdte, hogy megveri az aligátort, majd felemelte, és eldobta._

 _\- Hála az égnek, nincs többé aligátor a vonaton! – mondta letörölve az izzadtságát._

 _A jégaligátor, miután nem tudta, mi legyen, elsétált Lyon mögött, miközben ezt mondta._

 _A jelenet majd egy naplementés háttérre váltott._

 _Gray és Lyon háttal álltak a kamerának a karjaikkal maguk körül, hogy úgy tűnjön, valaki megöleli őket._

 _\- Köszönjük, hogy megmentettél minket az aligátoroktól. – mondta Gray női hangot imitálva._

 _A két fiú cuppogó hangokat kezdett kiadni, hogy úgy tűnjön, aki eddig ölelgeti őket, most már csókolgatja is._

 _Aztán a képen megjelent a stáblista, ami szintén jégből volt, és filccel írtak rá, miközben Gray és Lyon újra és újra azt énekelte, hogy „Vasúti aligátortámadás"._

 _Minden név a stáblistán vagy „Gray Fullbuster", „Lyon Vastia" vagy „Jég" volt._

 _A 'film' befejeződött._

* * *

Larry nem tűnt lenyűgözve.

 _-_ Remélem, ez csak vicc. – mondta unottan.

\- Jó ég! Min buktunk le? – kérdezte Gray.

\- Öcsi, öt perc az egész, és csak ti vagytok a stáblistán. – magyarázta Larry.

\- Mondtam neked, hogy írjunk oda más neveket is! – suttogta Lyon.

\- És ők vigyék el a pálmát? – suttogta Gray.

\- Ezt semmiképp sem fogadhatom el. Adjátok ide az igazi DVD-t most rögtön! – mondta Larry.

Gray és Lyon térdre borult, és elkezdtek sírni.

\- Nem lehet! Azzal vágtuk fel a pizzát, összekarcoltuk a dörzsszivacs rossz felével, aztán bedobtuk a konyhamalacba, kérlek, ne mondd el Urnak! – szipogták.

\- Már úgyis tudom. – mondta Ur hirtelen a fiúk mögül, és úgy tűnt, semmi baja sincs.

A két fiú sikított, és egymásba kapaszkodtak félelmükben.

\- Mennyibe kerül a DVD? – kérdezte Ur nyugodtan.

\- 25 ékkő. – válaszolta Larry.

\- Mi? Otthagytam a munkát és kutyaháton űztelek végig titeket a szomszédságon 25 ékkő miatt? – kérdezte Ur.

\- Nem mertük megmondani. – mondta Gray, ő és Lyon is lehajtották a fejüket.

\- Aw, butuskáim! Akármit tesztek, mindig szeretni foglak titeket. Gyertek ide! – mondta Ur, és megölelte őket.

\- És most had fizessem ki! – mondta előhúzva a tárcáját.

\- Látod, Lyon. – mondta Gray, miközben Ur fizetett. - Mindig igazat kell mondani, és vállalni kell a következményeket.

Lyon csak bámult, amikor a szavait ellen használták.

Aztán karba vágta Grayt.

\- Gyertek, menjünk haza, ördögfiókák! – mondta Ur, és elindult kifelé.

\- Egy pillanat! – mondta Larry. - Ott van még a késedelmi díj.

\- Hát persze! És mennyibe fog kerülni? – kérdezte Ur.

\- Lássuk csak… - mondta Larry a számítógépet nézve.

\- A három hónap és három nap késedelem… ez összesen 700 ékkő. – mondta.

Ur kikerekedett szemmel pislogott. Huszonöt ékkövet még meg tud spórolni, de 700-at egész biztosan nem.

Aztán nevetni kezdett.

\- Látjátok, fiúk, az életben néha vállalnunk kell a tetteink következményeit. De néha inkább el kell futni! – kiáltotta.

Felkapta a két tanítványát, és kirohantak a boltból, míg Larry utánuk kiáltozott.

\- Soha nem mentünk vissza oda. Egyre több levelet küldtek, de mi csak eltüzeltük őket, aztán elköltöztünk, így nem kellett foglalkoznunk velük. Mostanra már nagyjából nyolcmillióval tartozhatunk. – fejezte be Gray.

Juvia csak bámult a szerelmére, teljesen elmerülve a sztoriban.

\- Mit csinált Gray-sama a hamis filmmel, amit Lyon-samával készített? – kérdezte Juvia.

\- Nem kaptuk vissza, szóval nem hiszem, hogy ráteheted a kezed, és hozzáadhatod a 'Gray-sama gyűjteményedhez'. – mondta Gray.

\- Ki mesélt Gray-samának Juvia 'Gray-sama gyűjteményéről'? - kérdezte Juvia pánikolva.

 _ **VÉGE**_

 _Igazság szerint nem vagyok nagy Gumball-fan, de ezt a részt pont láttam, és Gray és Lyon átiratban nagyon vicces!_


End file.
